Supergirl
Supergirl is the seventh track on the Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= To be a girl today Ain't easy tell you why Hurry up One day you're in a rush Makin' my way in this concrete jungle Sweet mum Been goin' to work Super professional Meet friends Make new plans Full of the flow, relax, and slow down She's your next door neighbor You don't know she's on a mission She can be anything Save the world and be wonderful (Save the world and be wonderful) Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams So down to earth and so fab Take a chance be what you wanna be She is a million girls in one Look up in the sky here she comes To be or not to be No time for questionin' Get up A little make-up I'll where a smile in this city jungle I need a magic stick To put some order around (To put some order around) I guess I'll do without Remember I'm a self-made woman She's your next door neighbor You don't know she's on a mission She can be anything Save the world and be wonderful (Save the world and be wonderful) Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams So down to earth and so fab Take a chance be what you wanna be She is a million girls in one (She's a million girls in one) Look up in the sky here she comes Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams So down to earth and so fab Take a chance be what you wanna be Higher and higher baby Supergirls followin' the big dreams (She can be anything) (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky) (Supergirls always wanna fly) (She can be anything)/Higher and higher baby (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky)/Higher and higher baby (Supergirls always wanna fly) (She can be anything) (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky) (Supergirls always wanna fly) (She can be anything)/Higher and higher baby (She is a million girls in one) (Look up into the sky)/Higher and higher baby (Supergirls always wanna fly) |-|Italian= (Hu-oh-hu-oh) Già qui il lunedì, la sveglia suona già Squilla il telefono Fuori, c'è il mondo che ti aspetta Yoga! Tacchi e make-up! Si tuffa giù in città Sempre al top, la vuoi come boss Irraggiungibile chimera Conosci il suo nome Chi è veramente tu non sai Ha preso il tuo cuore E adesso dove se ne va Sempre più in alto, baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Il mondo gira, lady Sempre su! Segui i sogni tuoi Il suo segreto scoprirai Se guardi in alto la vedrai È già domenica E dorme la città Lei no! Star ferma non può Il mondo è fuori che l'aspetta Yoga! Tacchi e make-up! Super dynamica Sempre al top, a ritmo non-stop Inafferrabile chimera Tu dalle un fiore E finalmente riderà Hai preso il suo cuore E adesso dove se ne va Sempre più in alto, baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Il mondo gira, lady Sempre su! Segui i sogni tuoi Il suo segreto scoprirai Se guardi in alto la vedrai Sempre più in alto, baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Il mondo gira, lady Sempre su! Segui i sogni tuoi Sempre più in alto, baby Supergirl non fermarti mai Chi sei ? Nessuno sa Supergirl dove te ne vai Vola! Il mondo è tuo Sempre su! Non fermarti mai Chi sei ? Nessuno sa (Sempre più in alto, baby) Supergirl dove te ne vai Vola! Il mondo è tuo (Sempre più in alto, baby) Sempre su! Non fermarti mai Chi sei ? Nessuno sa Supergirl dove te ne vai Vola! Il mondo è tuo Sempre su! Non fermarti mai Chi sei ? Nessuno sa (Sempre più in alto, baby) Supergirl dove te ne vai Vola! Il mondo è tuo (Sempre più in alto, baby) Sempre su! Non fermarti mai Trivia *A part of the song was heard in a Winx Club Gift Video - Magic Carnival on the Winx Club YouTube Channel. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Songs Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies Songs